


So Beautiful

by mamaclover



Series: The Maid and The King [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, First Time, NSFW, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25492564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: You were the maid to the High King of the Alliance. Yet here you were in his arms, clothes thrown aside and exploring each other in a way you never thought would happen.
Relationships: Anduin Wrynn/Reader, Anduin/Reader
Series: The Maid and The King [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878310
Kudos: 29





	So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Maid and The King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706104) by [mamaclover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover). 



> Howdy! This can be a stand alone piece but it's connected to my ongoing project The Maid and The King ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706104 ) if you were curious ! This takes place after chapter 6. I just wanted to keep it separate and have something as a filler before I post the next chapter ! If you enjoyed, pleas leave a kudo or a comment ! Thanks for reading !

You were nervous. You had always imagined this moment would be with the Prince but to be in the arms of the King, it didn't feel real.  
Maybe this was a dream.  
The King of Stormwind couldn't have his lips on your throat as his hands undid the back of your dress. You were weak under those hands you've held in secret so many times.  
Anduin sighed your name, eyes peeking up and leaving you shivering under that heated gaze.  
His hands slipped underneath the back of the dress when he got all the buttons undone, making patterns on your skin with his fingertips.  
Such a soft touch made you yearn for more. With the hopes of no more interruptions, you allowed yourself to relax against him.  
Those warm hands reached up to slip your high collared dress off your shoulders.  
You suddenly felt embarrassed, exposed in front of your lover. He had never seen you like this but once. 

You recalled him accidentally walking on you as you were changing but never had you been stripped bare in front of him in such a way.  
Anduin helped you take off your maid uniform, leaving you only in your thin slip.

"You're beautiful."

It made you flush with how earnest his words were, almost covering yourself by instinct.  
Instead, you sat up straight to shyly tug at the hem of Anduin's night shirt he still wore. You hadn't expected yourself to have the courage to be bold as you helped Anduin out of his shirt. Just like many mornings as his personal maid.  
Before you were just helping the King get ready for the day.  
Now you were a blushing woman in the arms of your lover for the first time.  
Seeing Anduin like that for the first time left your heart racing.  
Through the years, you grew with Anduin. From a young boy to a king, he was starting to resemble his father.  
Still soft in the face, his body grew into a man's body.

Unable to stop yourself, you leaned forward to wrap your arms around his broad shoulders and kissed him.  
Slowly. Loving. Needing.

Anduin's hands were once more on your body, running up your thighs underneath your slip.

"Anduin."

Before he had the chance, you pulled away to peel off the last bit of decency you had left. The King couldn't keep his eyes off you. His hands were back on you in an instant, laying you down on your back to explore your body. At first, he seemed unsure. This was all new for the both of you and you couldn't help but still feel nervous when his hands found your breasts.

You gasped, looking down at the King who had leaned down to press a kiss to your heart.

"You feel amazing..."

Both hands gently squeezed your breasts, his lips dragging across your skin to plant kiss after kiss until he grazed over your hard nipple! It made you squeeze your legs together, shivering as Anduin continued using his mouth on your breasts. Without realizing it, your hands went to thread through those blonde locks and pulled him closer. 

"You're so, so beautiful."

Anduin sat up, sitting back on his heels to stare down at the red marks he left on your chest.

"Anduin... may I touch you?"

You pushed yourself up to lean back on your hands and take in Anduin's half naked form.

"P-Please."

Getting onto your knees, you reached forward to run your hands from his throat down to his chest. It was muscled but not overly so, leaving your hands to slide down a flat stomach and resting on the hem of his pants.  
Though the material was dark in the candlelight, you could make out the outline of his manhood. It left your hands shaking as you leaned in to press kisses to his chest as he did to you. A kiss to his heart before slowly making your way down.  
Anduin watched you, biting his lip as you sunk lower until you were face to face with his crotch.  
Something twitched and you leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the hard, warm length in front of you.  
Anduin covered his mouth as if hoping to hold in his voice as you pulled his pants down just enough to watch with wide eyes as his hard cock popped out!  
It was your first time seeing him like this. Your mother taught you better than to peek so you always told yourself not to even try to look when Anduin changed.

So to see it now, you felt a wave of embarrassment wash over you from how you were aching for him.

"S-Sire... I need you. Please."

Anduin pulled you up by your arms with surprising strength to crush his lips on yours. 

"Call me by my name. I want to hear only my name from your lips from now on."  
"Anduin. My love."

The King laid you down on your back once more, kicking his pants off and settled in between your spread legs.  
It was the moment. You knew if you continued, there was no going back. You didn't want to stop. 

“Anduin. Make love to me.”

You held your arms out, waiting for the shy king. Something sparked when he leaned in to plant his hands on the pillow you laid on. Something that left you both unable to pull away from one another.  
Anduin didn't look like the shy young man as he stared into your eyes. It made you feel bold, reaching down to gently stroke his manhood.  
The King gasped, leaning his forehead on your shoulder as you felt him pulse in your hand. Your other hand ran down your body to touch yourself, sighing softly as you found your opening slick and soft.  
As embarrassing as it was, you had to admit you had touched yourself before in such a way with thoughts of the King plaguing your mind. 

Anduin sighed your name, sitting back up to share another kiss while his hand replaced your own to shyly explore. His fingers touched your lips before they slid up to press gently against your swollen clit!  
You whined, hips lifting to try to show how badly you needed this.  
To your surprise, Anduin slipped a single finger inside! His finger was thick, making you hide your face into the pillow as he teased your walls. 

“You're so soft... M-May I...”

The giggle left your lips before you could stop it, looking up at Anduin who was as nervous as you had ever seen him.  
Even more than his coronation.  
It was cute.

“Come closer, Sire.”

Anduin pursed his lips in a pout at the title but you adjusted your positions so you were straddling his waist as he sat against the pillows.  
Though you were just as much a virgin as he was, you wanted to take the lead.

You blushed when you finally looked down, wetting your hand to slick up the King who watched wide-eyed as you stroked him against your body. Leaning forward on top of Anduin, you kissed his throat and took his hand to lead his throbbing cock to your slick entrance. 

“I want you, my King. All of you.” 

Your hips pushed back, slowly gliding the tip against your folds before sinking down.  
It started slow, allowing yourself to adjust around his surprising girth.  
Anduin was watched as you leaned up to fully sit, his hands resting on your hips and squeezing hard. It left you shivering. You felt so full. So right.  
Planting your hands on Anduin's chest, you slowly lifted up and started to grind your hips.  
A curse left the King's lips, surprising you for a moment until Anduin sat up carefully to wrap his arms around your body!

He set the pace with clumsy thrusts, whimpering your name and confessions of love. Of how you felt perfect and how he wanted to stay like this forever.  
You clung to him, pressing kisses to his sweaty brow and tangling your hands in his hair.  
You couldn't stop the soft moans as Anduin drove deeper, harder into you. You both were close, it was clear but you wanted it to last forever. Just the two of your alone like this.

A deep thrust made you see stars behind your closed eyes, making your hips grind down against the King before it hit you. Hard.  
A feeling like never before.  
Something that had you moaning long and loud. It made Anduin kiss you. Maybe to silence you or himself as he stilled inside you. 

You were left panting against Anduin's lips, trying to catch your breath but struggling as the King took your breath away with sloppy kisses.  
It made you laugh, not wanting this to end.

“I love you so much, my love,” Anduin sighed as he hid his face against your shoulder.

You cradled his head, running your fingers through his hair as you basked in the glow of your lovemaking.

“I must say, Your Highness, I might have to give you your first bath as your maid.”

The joke made Anduin laugh against your skin, falling backwards which made you whine when he slipped out from inside you.

“How about a bath with your lover?” Anduin asked, pulling you down to him to kiss your forehead and hands reaching down to grope at your bottom. 

You always knew how to make Anduin laugh. You wanted to keep seeing him smile until his blonde hair turned gray and all that laughter brought wrinkles to his face. You loved your King and always would.


End file.
